This invention relates to window guards, and, in particular, to a window guard to protect a window during a storm, such as a hurricane.
Window guards or protectors are well known. They generally are made of a board which is removably mounted to a window to cover the window. In the most simple version, a piece of ply-wood is nailed to the outside of a window frame. This can be rather permanent or may mar the window frame when removed from the building. Window guards which are easier to remove have been developed. Such removable window guards often include brackets mounted on an outer surface of the window frame. The guard includes bars which slide through the brackets to secure the guard to the window. The brackets, as can be imagined, are quite visible and detract from the aesthetic appearance of the window when not covered.
Some window guards dispense with the brackets and screw the guard directly to the window frame. This creates a visible hole in the window frame which will also detract from the aesthetic appearance of the window. Further, the screw hole can be used only a few times before the grip of the screw on the wood become so loose that the protector will no longer stay mounted to the frame without making new screw holes.